


The Fanfic that gets one chapter per year

by seldiora



Category: a manga world that gets one page per year
Genre: Absurd, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: A fanfic guessing at the next pages of the manga world that gets one page per year.
Kudos: 2





	The Fanfic that gets one chapter per year

_Previously, on The Manga that Gets One Page per year... The Demon Lord faces the heroine, both with unknown names. They fight in a barren landscape with thunder crashing, for an unknown cause. Will our heroine be able to win before the author dies of old age? Only time will tell..._

While the two had struggled with sword in claw, the demon lord exerted immense strength and broke the heroine's sword, shattering it to pieces and causing her to gasp in astonishment. 

"Heheh... I bet you're wondering how I obtained this power," he said, emanating a dangerous aura. This break in battle was so unpredictable that the heroine had momentarily forgotten the restrictions of the world. "It had all begun one decade ago," he explained, "I was still a young man back then, discovering a mysterious cave. Ah, how innocent and naïve I was. But a magical corrupting cloak was found there, it was too alluring, too powerful. And now here we are. I still recall my past, but my desire to go back is far too weak... you're gonna have to take this off for me!"

As the heroine regained her senses, hearing of his previous humanity, she realized another crucial problem. "Wait a minute... you were just stalling for time, weren't you? This is the manga world that only gets one page per year, and you don't ever want to be defeated. You bastard!"

As the demon lord responded with an unreadable expression, the heroine concentrated on her sword with determined eyes, regenerating it using her magic. "you got me this time... but I'll be ready next year. Prepare yourself, demon king!" 

And thus the Manga World that only got one page per year ended its third chapter, letting its audience wait and wonder, just what would happen next year?


End file.
